Proposed is a research fellowship program in evidence-based Integrative Medicine (the fusion of conventional medicine with complementary/alternative medicine), incorporating an academic component leading to the MPH degree at the Yale School of Public Health and a practicum research component at Yale's Prevention Research Center. The overall intent of the training program is to create a practitioner/scholar prepared for an independent research career, by imparting diverse competencies from protocol development, to biostatistics, to subject management, grant preparation, and the handling of research budgets. The core research experience will be derived from a randomized, controlled pilot study of a patient-centered integrative model of care to determine effects on lifestyle practices, empowerment and satisfaction, quality of life and functional status, and clinical status for patients with Coronary Heart Disease. By the end of this rigorous program, the candidate will have graduated from the Yale School of Public Health with a MPH degree, and have gained both depth and breadth of knowledge and competency in clinical research. The proposed program is a solid foundation on which to build a laudable career in clinical research devoted to integrative medicine. The application describes both the details of the proposed program, and the exemplary qualifications of a highly qualified candidate.